callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gary "Roach" Sanderson
His gun I don't think that his gun is an IMBEL. It looks like some sort of AR-15 variant. Imrlybord7 12:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I thought it was a Bushmaster ACR, looking where the cocking handle is and the shape of the barrell guard Yeah, it's definitely the Bushmaster ACR. Imrlybord7 21:45, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Name Change Shouldn't we call him Gary Sanderson instead of just Sanderson? It seems to make the article more complete. We should do this for the Polonsky article too. 01:49, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :As per COD:FNP, all first names for characters must have an official source to back it up. Until a link can be provided, it has to stay simply as "Sanderson". 20:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) His first name is shown in any gameplay vid that starts from the very beginning of Cliffhanger. Imrlybord7 19:38, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Why is every one getting so riled up about this? He may not even be the primary protagonist.--Slacky!!! 12:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) If anyone know Polonsky's real name then yes, change it. BBuzz 13:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Sanderson from Black Hawk Down could be related to Sanderson in MW2 I was watching BHD today, and there was a Delta Force operator named Sergeant Sanderson. Could he be related to Sanderson from MW2? Outlaw 2-5 No, I don't think so. Sergeant Sanderson was based on Paul Howe, who was a Delta operator and fought in that battle. And I don't think Sanderson was related to that Sanderson from MW2. Shockeye7665sc Stupidest... idea... ever. Imrlybord7 19:39, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I agree!!--Slacky!!! 16:40, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Nationality I don't know for sure, but I think Sanderson must be American, because Sanderson is mostly an American name (From what I've seen). But some british have the name of Sanderson so he could be British, I don't know, unless since Task Force 141 is multinational, it'd be that Sanderson could be from American Special Forces under MacTavish. Shockeye7665sc But gary is a british name! get with the program!!! You know, he could even be Canadian. All his name tells us for sure is that he is likely to be from a first-world country that speaks primarily English. Until either the game comes out or official information is released on the matter, we can't be sure. 20:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) At least we know he's not Russian! I am staggered that you think Sanderson is an American name, it is NOT, the name as we more or less know it was introduced into the North of British Isles some 1000 years ago. And Gary? I honestly can't think of a more working class English name. Talbot6832 18:35, 19 July 2009 (UTC) You know what? In Hong Kong "Gary" is a common name in the office. So how is it possible that you say "Gary" is a what nationality person? It could be any nationality's name. - Pk123db456 21:03, 25 July 2009 (+8:00 GMT) For references sake Gary means Spear in Old Anglo-Saxon English. Needless to say, Sanderson is operating with MacTavish, a British SAS operative, which would lead one to believe that Gary is indeed a fellow SAS man. I would have thought putting two and two together would state the obvious. Talbot6832 13:11, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, we do know what you mean, but it does not mean stating the 'confirmed'. It is 99% agreeable that Roach is an SAS operative (and that he is then also a Brit), but as confirmation for confirmation's sake, we need to take it as that he could be of any nationality (and any military unit). Attack Rhino 13:39, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Well think it would be cool if his nationality would remain unknown, so that why we could imagine what country he was from. williamstrother 5:10, 2 September 2009 (UTC) We dont post what people think is "cool", we post what is explicitly stated in game. Go find the fanon wiki if you want to make stuff up WouldYouKindly 22:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Age Stop adding his birth as '1986' unless you have proof. Moozipan Cheese 19:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Were does the fact that he is 29 come from? And if he is 29 why would he be born 1992?? Well i apologize for my mistake for his age but now i think he is 19 years old. williamstrother 3:29, 2 September 2009 (UTC) You THINK, you dont KNOW Stop adding it WouldYouKindly 20:31, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Well i want our hero to a young soldier you got a problem with that. williamstrother 5:08, 2 September 2009 (UTC) Because this is not the fanon wiki, we dont just make crap up and post it as fact WouldYouKindly 22:47, September 2, 2009 (UTC) SANDERSON i looked up his name on my ipod translator and its 87.6% british, 5.1% irish and 7.3% american SAS? Where was it confirmed that he was in SAS? If it can't be cited then I'm just going delete that line. Chief z 00:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) All one can say, is that he is most likely a part of a Special Forces outfit. Attack Rhino 04:42, 13 July 2009 (UTC) To add to what I said before, even though it is not explicitly stated, it would be more than unlikely that Soap would be working with someone outside the SAS on a two man SAS mission. Attack Rhino 22:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) The SAS usualy prefer to work in small groups, but I think the official number is a small sqaud of 4 men.--Slacky!!! 18:56, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that is what I am thinking. It just would not make sense to have a two man team, and one of them not be an SAS soldier. It just would not make sense. The only pity, is that this is still a possibility; even a 1% chance of Roach not being SAS sadly means that we cannot say he is. Attack Rhino 23:44, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Haven't been here for a while. I didn't doubt he was in the SAS(he most likely is), I just had a problem with the line "It has been confirmed he is in the SAS" as it had no citation. Anyhow, it was deleted. Three months guys. Chief z 11:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :True, three months. I guess as we do need to keep it as plausible but unconfirmed for now. Attack Rhino 21:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Mile High Club You could have been playing as "Roach" in "Mile High Club." I don't think so, IW said it was just a mission they liked that they couldn't fit into the story.CAW4 21:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Family and Girlfriend? Well i want Roach to have parents, a little sister and a hot girlfriend, i think that would be cool. This is not the fanon wiki. No. WouldYouKindly 22:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Since you dont seem to know how things work around here: I'll refer you to this page WouldYouKindly 23:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Can we just IP ban this guy from editing? CAW4 00:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) What the hell makes people wake up one day and say: "I'm a fan of Call of Duty, I can write any sort of crap that might be true in an alternate universe within the game". Whether it's that guy who filled in the birthdays, or this clown who's acting like a two year old ("Well, i want..."), I'm sick of it. This is a quasi-encyclopedic depot for information on anything directly related to the Call of Duty series, not some place like Disneyland where "your wildest dreams will come true". 01:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Well, he keeps signing his posts as Williamstrother(spelling?), and, as you might know, he was banned for a week four days ago for adding that kind of BS to the articles. Looks to me like he still doesnt get it. (And actually, if it is him, he was banned for a week on the 29th so that would be curcumventing a ban as well, which might mean a few more weeks without his nonsense if the admins get wind of it) WouldYouKindly 02:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Bull'shit', like hell I'm gonna let him prance around this institution and let him bop his little wand of ignorance on whatever random page his dusty brain thinks is best for deconstructing. I'm getting some admins over here, because people like him should be drowned, at the least. 03:36, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Good idea, I had to revert several of his edits before his account got suspended, it's pretty tiresome dealing with him, he's obviously never going to get what a wiki is and why we dont let his fanon bullcrap in here (in fact i'm almost 100% sure that some of his pulled-out-the-northbound-end-of-a-southbound-bull birthdates are still on some of the character pages. EDIT: I was right, I found at least 6 in the 25 or so I looked at. Will fix the rest tomorrow, I have college in the morning.) WouldYouKindly 03:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :William if you add anymore unverified facts I am going to ban you for a year. I am sick and tired of you being such a nuisance. You have contributed nothing worthwile in your entire editing career, and you do is piss off other editors. Darkman 4 07:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Screw it, I banned his IP for a month. Darkman 4 07:43, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Society is in debt to you, Darkman. Thanks. 11:47, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm seriously considering leaving this wiki. I can't stand fools. Who the heck does william think he is "Well I want our hero to be a young hero" "Well I want our Roach to have parents, a little sister, and a hot girlfriend". No, it would not be "cool". It would be a nuisance. Also, what up with the birth years? This place is becoming a vandal and fool magnet. I've been wanting to say that for a very long time. That's why I want to be an admin. Well, sorry if I went to hard on the guy. Well all i wanted was to create the character's history. Im entitled to my own opinion under the constitution of the united states of america you will let have the freedoom of speech. Guys don't hate me please. williamstrother , September 3, 02:00 2009 (UTC) Will, this is the internet, most of the Constitution doesn't apply here, to my understanding. We only "hate" you because you annoyed people by adding false birth dates, which is STRICTLY AGAINST this wiki's guidlines! Cpl. Wilding 19:07, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Sorry guys, but he unfortunately IS guaranteed freedom of speech, since this is a website owned by multiple people (I think), with servers in the US. But that means we can't just keep you from writing your opinion on talk pages and things like this. That DOESN'T mean you can create the character's history. Who do you think you are, the entire fucking entity of Treyarch?! Infinity Ward? Jesus? Unless you are the CEO of any company that makes CoD, I never, EVER want to hear you say that you just want, like a two year old with ice cream, to create entire aspects of the game offhandedly. You've broken wiki policy by adding unsourced content at the least, and you've broken wikia policy by evading bans, at the most. If you come back here again, I'm going to feed you to a shark with a barracuda inside of it. 01:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Preach it, Akyoyo, Preach it-GentlemanBilly- :Agreed. Akyoyo, I havent seen a more thorough verbal ownage of someone in a long time. I salute you. :P WouldYouKindly 04:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Semper fi--Slacky!!! 08:34, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank, you, thank, you I have an obsession to scrub the earth of the ones deemed unnecessary (though just with stupid/evil people, and not in such Hitler-esque terms). And by the way, seeing as how I want to join the Army, it would be more necessary to say "Hoo-ah". :P 22:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Cool, My Dad was in the army. He was S.F(special forces).-GentlemanBilly I dont live in the USA, so those amendments dont mean a toss to me. Be constructive. Oh, man, I'm not sure if I care WHAT country you're in, (you as in the general term), EVERYONE should read the Bill of Rights. It's just...something you have to do, to see the ten most important statements of this country. 02:55, September 6, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Strange, I'm writing this as I'm on vacation in my nation's capital...weird coincidence... 02:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) don't mean to interrupt but the ten most important statements of the USA aren't the ten most important statements of the UK, so it would be pointless in reading them unless we were curious or studying the US. I mean this in a completely non-hostile neutral way. Critchell [[User talk:Critchell|'Talk']] 20:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) No, I got a little carried away. Still, a great thing to read, short, sweet, and to the point, as well. -- 01:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) William Hey Willy, I want to let you know that I have a "ban on sight" policy just for you. Since you enjoy evading bans, I'm going to keep on banning your new proxies until you stop. Darkman 4 19:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) I have just one thing to say about his "constitutional right" to add unsourced BS to the articles: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok I lied; one other thing kid: the first amendment does not protect speech on a privately owned website, especially when that speech happens to be unsourced speculation pulled out of the metaphorical rear-end. Stop evading bans William, you LOSE. Go screw up another Wiki, William, you arent welcome here. Oh and by the way: just to put your crap into perspective: I just spent a very tedious hour and a half undoing your damage on all the character pages, time that COULD have been spent making other edits if it wasnt for you and your "I wantz 2 maek up storie!!!!!1oneeleven" crap. And you wonder why you got banned? WouldYouKindly 19:39, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Why haven't you guys banned him before? -GentlemanBilly- I'm not an admin so it's not up to me, but I assume it was because he was only a minor nuisance before, but now he's crossed the line by demanding, in no uncertain terms, what he wants the pages to show, whether it's true or not. The guy will obviously never get what this wiki is for, and I expect to see him try to circumvent the ban again soon. WouldYouKindly 04:02, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Also, Why doesn't he know about the fanon C.O.D wiki ?-GentlemanBilly Lol, a ban-on-sight policy. good idea darkman. His face! Can we assume that Roach were goggles, as blood droplets have been added when you take damage.-GentlemanBilly :The same droplets appear in multiplayer, so I think it doesn't have anything to do with goggles. Darkman 4 16:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay, but in the screenshots a goggle wearing solider is on a snowmobile by himself, so I'm just wondering if it is Roach?-GentlemanBilly No, it's not him. Infinity Ward doesn't make a character model of the playable characters (with one or two exceptions). Chief z 05:10, September 6, 2009 (UTC) What about Call of Duty 2 characters?-GentlemanBilly- he said with a few exceptions.--Slacky!!! 15:13, Yeah, I know. But since we've seen character models for Call of Duty Finest Hour and I thought it was made by Infinity Ward. I don't know so just tell me in your next posts.-GentlemanBilly- :Fyi, IW didnt do Finest Hour, Spark did. WouldYouKindly 17:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm not too familiar with CoD1 and 2, other than glancing over them on the wiki. However, what I do know is that in CoD4 the primary protagonists didn't have ingame character models. IW has stated that this was to make it easy for players to immerse themselves into the characters. Now unless IW has all factions come together for a big terror-hunting party to where the playable characters see each other, I think it's safe to say that the goggled snowmobile driver is not Sanderson. I'm sure someone within a garrison stationed on top of a blistering cold mountain decided to bring goggles with them. Man that was a lot, but I'm just trying to get my point across. Chief z 13:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback, WouldYouKindly. Also Chief z, I do know that Roach's trainer will appear and he will be a playable character.--GentlemanBilly Well, problem solved. Besides, weren't we discussing whether or not the goggled rider was Sanderson? Chief z 13:58, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, but turns out he's not the guy. Unless, we see him when playing the ranger.--GentlemanBilly Archive I think this page needs archiving.--Slacky!!! 09:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC)